


Tea For Two

by EJDaniels



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJDaniels/pseuds/EJDaniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Eve at the Rose Mansion during Yumi's third and final year of high school. In the nine months since Sachiko graduated the Soeurs have not seen as much of each other as either would have liked. What will happen on the day of the annual Christmas party at the Rose Mansion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

"Gokigenyou," Yumi replied with a warm smile to the group of second year students who had greeted her. Yumi's brown eyes sparkled merrily and almost seemed to shine with their own inner light. The young energetic third year high school student that always seemed to shine, sparkled extra brightly this morning, and why shouldn't she? Today was the Eve of Christmas which meant that other than homeroom, there would be no classes this day. The students attending Lillian Girls Academy were still expected to say morning prayers, sit through homeroom as well as attend the holiday mass at the chapel. Afterwards there was a gathering in the auditorium and then they would be free to enjoy the holiday season and the much anticipated break from school. Later, in the afternoon, Yumi would be attending the annual Christmas party at the Rose Mansion with the rest of the current Yamayurikai as well as those from previous years whom they had invited.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Chinensis," squealed a group of first year students with bashful smiles and cheek all aglow from more than just the crisp morning air. The young women were huddled close together, several holding hands in support of each other.

"Gokigenyou," Yumi replied with a brilliant smile that was certain to cause more than one set of knees to quiver as their owners tried to refrain from collapsing into a small puddle right there on the spot. "What a simply beautiful day, isn't it?" Yumi enquired, pausing to address them directly. The sky above was covered in heavy clouds yet even their greyness could not dampen the exuberance of her spirit. First year students were extremely shy and usually only addressed her when in a group as was the case this time. _Safety in numbers I guess_ , she mused silently to herself recalling those days which seemed so distant in her past now. Yumi had made it a point to always stop and speak with first year students whenever the opportunity arose. "Do you ladies have plans for the holiday time?" she asked, smiling softly at the shocked looks upon many of their faces. _You would think I bite or something from the way they appear so surprised._ The truth of the matter was that Yumi was well loved and held a large portion of the student body as her fan base. The charming girl's bright smile and those warm eyes of hers, combined with her genuine caring nature and bubbly personality, were more than sufficient to capture any girl's heart, regardless of the grade they were in.

Yumi listened intently as several of the girls screwed up their courage enough to tell of their plans to visit family, go to a shrine or even to lounge around at home while other relatives visited them. "It all sounds so wonderful," Yumi gasped excitedly for them while laying one hand upon her chest as if in an attempt to still her rapidly beating heart. It was this very behavior, her ability to truly want to see others be happy and enjoy themselves that endeared Yumi to the entire student body as well as a good portion of the school faculty. When asked what her own plans were she waved off the question dismissively. "I don't know as yet. Last year I spent it with my Onee-sama," she confided as several girls squealed and spoke Sachiko-sama's name almost reverently. "This year Onee-sama is a University student though so I doubt she will have as much free time to indulge me." Many of the same girls that had squealed just seconds before could now be heard to groan or whine in disappointment upon hearing her words. "Still, that's how life goes I guess. I'll probably hang out and bug my younger brother," Yumi said with an exaggerated mischievous grin which had the entire group chuckling at her antics. "I'm sorry to have kept you," Yumi suddenly exclaimed upon glancing at the watch upon her wrist, a birthday present from her Onee-sama earlier that year. "Be sure to enjoy yourselves but please be careful," she instructed them, once more becoming the Rosa Chinensis, a member of the Yamayurikai. "I will be very distraught if I do not see all your smiling faces back here again after break!" she added with a warm infectious smile causing many present to sigh wistfully while feeling sparks of jealousy towards Touko for being Yumi's Petite Soeur already. Of course that was only due to the fact that they themselves could not then be Yumi's little sister and not because of any direct actions by the girl with vertical curls herself.

After saying their goodbyes Yumi continued on to the Rose Mansion which was her destination this morning. If there was an extra spring in her step it was for a good reason. Last night while speaking on the phone to her Onee-sama she had requested that Sachiko-sama meet her at the Rose Mansion and the first year University student had agreed. Yumi smiled thinking of the container of special tea she had purchased which was now safely tucked into her school bag. It was for this reason she explained to the older woman that she wanted to meet this morning. Yumi only felt slightly guilty upon telling her Onee-sama this as the greater truth was simply that Yumi wanted the two of them to be able to sit down and enjoy each other's company. Yumi dearly missed the times they had enjoyed tea at the Rose Mansion, just the two of them. In many ways the old building was a home away from home to Yumi and she had decidedly been missing her older sister of late. _I hope Onee-sama will like the tea I picked out_ , Yumi worried as she stepped through the front door to the Rose Mansion and made her way upstairs.

Yumi quickly hung up her coat and determinedly got to work. First she filled the electric kettle and plugged it in to heat the water. Opening a cabinet she took down two saucers and then two white tea cups which she set upon the saucers. A quick trip to her school bag and she removed the container of tea, its outer packaging decorated with pictures of ripe succulent apples and rich healthy green tea leaves. While she was waiting for the water to heat she took the flower arrangement from the middle of the table and returned to the kitchenette area. With practiced ease, having done this many times over her three years in high school, she trimmed the stems and removed any wilting flowers and replaced the water. After the flowers were arranged to her liking she returned the vase to the table before returning to the area in the corner and wiping down the counter top. The slender brunette turned and surveyed the room to ensure all was in order. "Perfect!" she stated with a huge smile.

Yoshino and Nana-chan were both off to kendo club activities this morning. Touko-chan was busy with the drama club as she was the president of it this year, a fact Yumi was immensely proud of her for. Shimako had mentioned an Environmental group meeting to discuss how to properly dispose of Christmas trees and wrapping paper. Yumi's smile softened as she knew wherever Shimako went, Noriko was sure to follow. More than once Yoshino had commented on this fact, naming Shimako Mary with her little lamb Noriko. Yumi wasn't certain if her friend was correct as she more often than not saw Shimako gravitating towards Noriko. _Perhaps they are both lambs then?_ Yumi couldn't help but smile at the thought as they, the girls who attended Lillian Girls Academy, were often referred to as a flock of lambs watched over by Maria-sama. The imagery which formed in her mind at this had always calmed her and warmed her spirit.

While she truly and dearly loved her friends, she was still immensely glad that they were all busy with other activities this morning. "It will just be Onee-sama and I," she told herself even as the beeper went off on the kettle to inform her that the water was ready. "Oh, that's right! I nearly forgot," she chided herself aloud as she quickly crossed to her school bag once again and extracted a bundle wrapped in blue cloth and tide with a red ribbon. "How could I forget the cookies I baked last night for Onee-sama and I to share?" she asked the empty room in general as she set the wrapped bundle upon the table before returning to the waiting water.

Glancing at her watch to check the time, Yumi smiled fondly thinking of Sachiko who had given it to her. Yumi allowed herself a minute to think back to that day and recall the look of uncertainty that had been upon Sachiko's face when she had handed Yumi the small wrapped present. Yumi had been completely surprised by the extravagant gift and had spontaneously hugged Sachiko. Before she knew what she was doing she had kissed the older woman on the cheek as well, surprising the both of them at the time. Both women when they sat back had sported a soft pink blush to their cheeks with Yumi glancing down and away bashfully.

"I didn't know if you would like it or not," Sachiko had confessed nervously, unable to meet Yumi's eyes. It wasn't the possibility of the younger girl not liking the gift that had her heart racing but rather Yumi's response. She could still feel the warmth of Yumi's lips upon her cheek. It was only by a supreme effort of will that she didn't raise her hand to touch the spot where Yumi had kissed her.

"How could I not like it?" Yumi wailed louder than normally as her head shot up and her large brown eyes, set above rose colored cheeks, stared in surprise at the woman whose cheek she had just kissed. "I would love and treasure anything Onee-sama would give me!" Yumi declared in earnest causing Sachiko to look up, her own sapphire eyes meeting Yumi's. "I love Onee-sama and therefore everything that concerns Onee-sama is dear to me."

Yumi's smile grew wider upon recalling that moment. With little thought she opened the apple flavored tea and dropped leaves into each cup. Hot water followed and soon the sweet aroma of apples began to fill the room. She allowed the leaves to steep for a bit before removing them. Taking both saucers in hand she crossed to the table and set one down before her seat, which had once been her Onee-sama's, and the other before what was now Touko's chair, though formerly hers. Even as she did this she heard the front door open and the soft tread of someone climbing the stairs. Before turning around to face the door Yumi quickly untied the bundle of cookies, setting the red ribbon aside and opening the cloth so that the cookies were on display. Turning to face the open biscuit colored doorway Yumi clasped her hands before her and waited.

"That smells wonderful!" exclaimed a voice Yumi knew so well.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi asked as her Petite Soeur walked through the door while in the process of taking a deep breath.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama," Touko said as she walked across the room and hugged the older girl for a long moment. Stepping back the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton and President of the Drama club began to unbutton her coat while retracing her steps to the coat rack near the door.

"Gokigenyou. Touko, I thought you had a club meeting this morning?" Yumi asked, confused by the other girl's presence at the moment.

"We did," Touko said as she hung up her coat. "However apparently it was cold enough last night that it broke a water pipe in the clubhouse and so they have it closed till they can repair the piping and assess the damage it caused," Touko explained as she walked back to the table and pulled out her usual seat to sit. "I'm not surprised the pipe broke as it has been intensely cold the past few nights. Even now it's freezing out," Touko added with a shiver, her small frame shaking and setting her trademark vertical curls to swinging back and forth where they framed her delicate features.

_I guess there's no helping it_ , Yumi thought to herself resignedly. "I just poured the tea, Touko. Please help yourself, it should warm you up," Yumi said indicating the cup of tea on the table before her Petite Soeur with a brief smile.

"Arigatou, Onee-sama. You spoil me too much," Touko said with a loving smile towards Yumi before she reached out to cradle the tea cup in her hands in an attempt to warm her fingers. "So this is the wonderful aroma I smelt upon entering the Rose Mansion?"

"I think I spoil you not nearly as much as you deserve," Yumi replied as she reached out and patted the younger girl's shoulder affectionately even as her lips turned up in a matching smile. "Does the apple smell reach all the way to the front door?" Touko nodded that it did as she was taking a sip. Turning away after a second, Yumi crossed back to the kitchenette area and opened the cupboard to extract another tea cup set. As she was doing this there was a louder than usual commotion at the front door of the Rose Mansion and she heard several different voices at once which made it difficult to tell just who was here.

"I smell apples!" Yoshino's voice suddenly rang out loudly. From the way it grew closer Yumi could tell her friend, and fellow Rose, must be climbing the stairs as she was speaking.

"I think I do as well," the youthful, though somewhat quieter, voice of Noriko replied in agreement of Yoshino's previous words. "I wonder what it is from?"

"It does smell rather delicious, does it not?" Yumi next heard Shimako ask even as the current Rosa Gigantea serenely stepped through the doorway and entered the meeting room offering a _Gokigenyou_ to the red rose sisters upon seeing them there.

Yumi sighed to herself after exchanging greetings with everyone and then reached up into the cabinet to take down several more settings. _One or many, it makes no difference_ , she reasoned. As much as she was disappointed she couldn't bring herself to be angry at the unexpected appearance of her friends. Listening only slightly while she worked, it appeared that club meetings had been canceled due to the water pipe incident. Not wanting to be the only ones having a meeting that morning, the Kendo club had decided to call it an early holiday and cancel their meeting as well. It was quite by accident or perhaps more correctly would be to say by habit, that everyone had decided to head to the Rose Mansion.

"Yumi-san, we found something for you when we were on our way here," Yoshino said cheerfully with a hint of amusement towards Yumi's back as she removed her coat.

"What would that be?" Yumi asked without turning about as she was adding leaves to the tea cups.

"Yumi," said a soft melodious voice that made Yumi's heart both clench as well as speed up both at the same time. The result was that it missed several beats.

Yumi spun about still holding the tea container as well as the spoon. Her soft brown eyes were alight with emotions even as her lips turned up into a smile that rivaled the gloriousness of a sunrise. "Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed much like a small child running downstairs on Christmas morning only to be surprised at seeing presents under the tree. While her Onee-sama had agreed to meet her that morning and Yumi knew she would be there, the young brunette had momentarily forgotten that fact due to the sudden appearance of everyone else. For several long moments the two women regarded each other, neither speaking nor moving though their eyes said far more to each other than words ever could. The silent conversation was not lost on those present either, who smiled knowingly to one another, happy for their dear friends. Yumi was shaken from her frozen state as Nana-chan, having arrived with Yoshino and the others, took the tea and spoon from her hands. "Arigatou," Yumi whispered upon hearing the girl's offer to take care of making the tea.

Sachiko smiled warmly to her Petite Soeur as Yumi spun about to face her. "When you asked me here for morning tea I was so very pleased as I had missed seeing everyone," Sachiko said as she glanced about the room and gave everyone a welcoming smile. Sachiko's gaze swept across the meeting table, noting the two cups of tea as well as the cookies. _Was she planning on it being just the two of us_ , she wondered to herself. "The tea smells exceptional," Sachiko stated to make it a unanimous opinion of the scent of the apples. Long slender fingers reached up and started to unbutton the long black coat she was wearing.

"I brought it especially for thi….today," Yumi said, stumbling over her words slightly as she had nearly said ' _for this morning_ ' but she didn't want to others to feel unwelcomed. "I thought that the healthy scent of apples might be well received given the cold weather we've been experiencing of late. Let me take that for you, Onee-sama," Yumi offered as she quickly took the now removed coat from Sachiko and walked over by the doorway to hang it up. "Please take your usual seat," Yumi instructed the older girl as she hung the coat up. "There are some cookies there as well. Please help yourselves," the latter said to everyone as they took their seats around the table. Yumi went and helped Nana-chan with the tea, waving off Touko who made to rise and assist. Yumi carefully set the first cup down before Sachiko before sliding the one already there over to in front of the chair she would sit in before returning to gather more cups for everyone else. In short order she and Nana-chan had everyone served.

"Arigatou, Yumi," Sachiko said with a soft smile. "It feels like it has been forever since I was back here," she added and she looked about the place to see if anything had changed since her graduation. While she had met with Yumi several times, both on the high school side as well as the university side of the campus, she had made it a point not to come to the Rose Mansion. Sachiko wanted the new Roses to feel as if the mansion truly was their home and she, unlike Sei-sama, felt that it would be best to keep her distance and refrain from meddling. When Yumi had asked her to come for tea she had found it too difficult to decline as she missed the time spent with her little sister. Having already agreed to attend the Christmas party later that day Sachiko thought that stopping by for tea in the morning would be fine as well.

"It hasn't been quite the same without you," Yumi replied shyly, her cheeks slipping into a slow soft pink glow at her boldness. "Not that it's been bad mind you," Yumi sputtered suddenly realizing what she had said and wanting to make certain the others didn't misunderstand her words or take offense. "Just different," she clarified as she situated herself in the vacant chair to Sachiko's left as Touko was already seated in the one to the older woman's right.

Sachiko reached out a laid a reassuring hand upon Yumi's arm. "I'm certain it has been different for all of you," Sachiko said, her eyes meeting Yumi's before turning and scanning all the faces arrayed around the table. "It certainly felt different when my Onee-sama left. I'm certain Yoshino-chan feels it is different as well with Rei gone," Sachiko tilted her head slightly towards Yoshino.

"Yeah, it's quieter," The current Rosa Foetida said evenly.

"That's only because Rei-sama isn't here for you to get upset at," Noriko teased the older girl with a playful smile.

"Just wait till next year when Shimako-san is no longer here," Yoshino fired back defensively as was her want in most cases. "You'll understand what Yumi and I are feeling."

"I have no doubt I shall miss Onee-sama something terrible," Noriko agreed, saddened by the thought till she felt the light touch of Shimako's hand upon her shoulder. Turning she stared into the warm loving grey eyes of her Onee-sama and knew that everything would be alright. "I'll just have to treasure the time we have now all the more," Noriko added without breaking eye contact with the woman she loved so dearly.

"I'll miss Onee-sama when she leaves," Nana-chan spoke softly into the silence. "It makes me sad just thinking about it," the youngest of their group confessed meekly.

"You're always saying such silly things, Nana-chan," Yoshino chided gently as she reached out and pulled her Petite Soeur into a warm embrace. It was easy to forget at times that Nana-chan was the only first year among them and hence younger both in age as well as emotionally than the rest of them. Those gathered smiled warmly at Yoshino's display of affection for the younger girl or perhaps it was because the Rosa Foetida's cheeks were a very bright red while comforting the girl in her arms.

"It's perfectly normal to miss those we care about when they are not with us," Sachiko offered. "I miss Yumi dearly and not a moment goes by where she isn't upon my mind. I'm sure Rei is no different with Yoshino-chan and that she in turn will be no different with you, Nana-chan. While our time here together may seem short, it has been long enough to form bonds that will last us a life time. I love Yumi," Sachiko stated very directly before pressing one with her point even though she clearly heard the gasp of surprise from the girl next to her at her bold admission. "As long as she is willing, Yumi will always be a very important part of my life which I never intend to let go." Sachiko felt Yumi's hand slip into hers under the table and their fingers entwine, receiving a soft squeeze of reassurance. A bit embarrassed by her own boldness Sachiko reached for her tea and took a long sip of it while sliding a glance to the side only to see Yumi's cheeks aflame. Sachiko noted that while Yumi was in a full blush she didn't lower her head or try to hide it but rather held her head up high, proud that her Onee-sama felt so about her and wasn't adverse to saying so.

"When we are old and grey we won't even recall this moment where we questioned such things," Shimako offered in a soft soothing tone.

"Don't worry Onee-sama," Noriko offered, reaching up and laying her hand upon Shimako's where it still remained upon her own shoulder, "I'll be there to remind you." The petite girl smiled lovingly at the Angel of Lillian as if there was never a doubt within her own mind that they would still be together when they were both old and grey.

Shimako blushed angelically. "You say the sweetest of things, Noriko," Shimako said as she leaned in and gave the smaller woman a sisterly kiss upon the cheek. Noriko's cheers turned a bright red that resembled many a Christmas decorations, causing all of them to laugh teasingly at the other girl's discomfort due to the open display of affection from her Onee-sama.

They enjoyed the remainder of their time in idle conversation. At some point Sachiko liberated the red ribbon from the table top and, with Yumi's assistance, tied it into her hair in back. Sachiko spoke to them about Lillian University while the others recanted the trials and tribulations of being Roses this year. All too soon it was time to clean up and head to homeroom. "Onee-sama, shall I meet you here?" enquired Yumi as they approached the path that would lead Sachiko to the University side of the campus.

Sachiko paused as did Yumi who turned to face the older girl. The rest of the Yamayurikai continued on their way to give the two Soeurs some time alone. Reaching out Sachiko adjusted Yumi's collar as she had done countless mornings before when she herself wore the same uniform as her Petite Soeur. "If you did that then they would be short handed in setting up for the party, Yumi," Sachiko reminded her, falling into the role of Grande Soeur as if she had never left it. Which was more accurate than not. Delicate slender fingers untied and retied the younger girl's sailor knot. "I think I can find my way to the Rosa Mansion," she said with a teasing smile.

"I know," whined Yumi in a very unladylike tone of voice that caused Sachiko to grin all the more as she had so dearly missed the sound of Yumi's voice. "I just wanted to spend even a few more moments with you," Yumi confessed sullenly, her eyes cast to the ground.

"And I you," Sachiko told her lifting Yumi's head with both hands cupping the smaller girl's cheeks, thumbs affectionately caressing them in rhythm with one another. Yumi reluctantly met Sachiko's eyes and the love she saw there was enough to make her knees almost fail her. "Arigatou for this morning," Sachiko told her. "I really enjoyed seeing everyone and just talking. It seems like ages since the last time I did that."

"That's because you're so diligent with school, Onee-sama," Yumi quickly stated, defending her Onee-sama even from herself.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's words. "Speaking of being diligent, if you do not hurry you'll be late for homeroom," Sachiko told her. "It wouldn't look well for the Rosa Chinensis to set such an example," she added tapping the end of Yumi's nose affectionately and causing Yumi to squeak both at the attack upon her nose as well as at the prospect of being late. "I'll see you this afternoon, Yumi," Sachiko said warmly as Yumi said her goodbye and sped off to class. Once the slender brunette was out of sight Sachiko turned and headed in the direction of the university. One hand slipped down and into her pocket, cradling the wrapped bundle there lovingly.

Yumi made it to class and seated herself just before the bell sounded. _After all that we weren't able to really spend any time alone_ , Yumi mentally whined to herself. While the teacher read off the usual warnings about being safe while on break, doing the prescribed homework as well as returning to school on the required day, Yumi was lost in thoughts of a certain sapphire eyed, raven-haired, Onee-sama. _I'm going to tell her how I feel_ , she told herself. _I want Sachiko-sama to know that I love her even though I'm uncertain if she feels the same way as I do_. Yumi sighed softly even as she felt her insides tie themselves up into a knot. _I hope we can start the New Year together, as a couple_. The sound of everyone rising so that they could go to services at the chapel broke her from her thoughts.

The mass took far longer than she recalled them having taken on previous occasions. The following assembly seemed to drag on forever to the young brunette who wanted nothing more than to see her Onee-sama as soon as possible. _We may not have been alone this morning but we did spend time together. It's the first time Onee-sama has been to the Rose Mansion since she graduated._ Yumi smiled as she recalled all of them sitting around the meeting table, drinking tea and conversing. _It seemed like no time had passed since when Onee-sama was still in high school and there every day._ Yumi found it hard to believe it had already been over nine months since Rei and her Onee-sama had left high school. Once the assembly was completed she, flanked by Yoshino and Shimako, stayed at the gymnasium and exchanged well wishes with other students and faculty members.

It felt like hours had passed when it reality it had only been thirty minutes since the assembly finished. Walking side by side the three Roses made their way back to the mansion, talking softly about their plans for the holiday break. Shimako would be spending time assisting her father at their family shrine as she did every year. Yoshino boldly declared that with Rei-chan home from university for the holidays she had every intention of monopolizing the older cousin's time. "It will be some time before she can be home again," Yoshino confessed with a note of sadness in her voice that caused Yumi and Shimako to each grab one of her arms to let her know she wasn't alone. "I know that I'm busy with school as well but not having her here has been very difficult," Yoshino confessed. "She's been there for every single day of my life….well the ones I can recall," the girl with twin braids added with a half-smile, attempting to lighten the mood that she herself was bringing down. "As Sachiko-sama said this morning, I'm certain it's difficult for Rei-chan as well."

"Perhaps the time apart will cause you to grow closer," Yumi offered hopefully as the Rose Mansion came into view. "Maybe you'll both see your relationship in a new light," she continued with as she thought of Sachiko and how their separation had caused her to finally realize the extent of her feelings for the older woman.

"I don't believe that you need to worry about Rei-sama forgetting you," Shimako offered from the other side of the Rosa Foetida. Judging by the look of surprise on Yoshino's face Yumi was fairly certain Shimako had bared her friend's foremost concern and worry. "Rei-sama loves you dearly and there is no possibility that you'll ever be anything other than a very important part of her life," Shimako added in reassurance to her fellow Rose.

"I know," Yoshino said, though her tone was hesitant at best. "My mind knows that fact yet there are times my heart worries and it hurts. It truly hurts that she might…," the petite girl's words trailed off as if she was fearful of even giving voice to her concerns.

"Replace you? Find someone else?" Yumi asked in disbelief. Slowly Yoshino nodded. Yumi knew all too well the doubts and worries her dear friend was having as she too had experienced them. Even now there was a small voice in the back of her mind that seemed to constantly whisper ' _What If's_ ' to her. When she was with Sachiko the voice went away yet it always seemed to return once they were separated again. It was the fear that Sachiko might forget her or find some other girl, perhaps from one of her classes at university, and grow closer to them than Sachiko was to her currently that had led Yumi to examine her own heart. "Rei-sama could no more replace you than she could her own heart, Yoshino san," Yumi told her friend. Yumi gave the arm in hers a gentle squeeze, hoping to lend her friend some strength. She herself had taken some considerable time to reach her decision to tell Sachiko of her true feelings, so she didn't expect Yoshino's worries to disappear instantly.

"They can do heart transplants these days, Yumi-san," Yoshino countered with though it was clear to her two friends that her heart was not into the argument. "I just feel so lost at times. I don't know what to do about these feelings."

"Have you spoken to Rei-sama concerning them," Shimako asked gently. Seeing Yoshino nod that she had not, Shimako continued. "Then perhaps that would be the best place to begin." Seeing the frightened look on Yoshino's face Shimako gave the arm in hers a gentle squeeze, wishing to lend her dear friend courage. "Rei-sama loves you, Yoshino-san. We all know this. She would never do anything to hurt you as you are without a doubt her most precious person," Shimako stated. "I doubt there is anyone alive that cares more for you or knows you better than Rei-sama does. Who better to then speak to about the concerns of your heart than the person they are about?"

"I'll try," Yoshino offered as they reached the front door of the Rose Mansion and went in.

Upon entering the meeting room the three of them smiled, seeing that Touko, Noriko and Nana-chan had already started on the decorations. Yumi relieved her friends of their school bags and set them out of the way before joining in the preparations. Shimako, as with the previous year prepared a yule log cake. Yumi prepared refreshments while Yoshino made the trip downstairs to retrieve the games from the storage room. Just as everything was in order Sachiko and Rei arrived followed closely by the past Roses, Youko, Sei and Eriko.

There was much joy and laughter within the Rose mansion as the day progressed and the afternoon began to wane. At one point Sei produced a sprig of mistletoe and proceeded to chase Yoshino around the room till the petite girl had fled into the arms of her overly protective cousin. Sei, smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, held the mistletoe over Yoshino's head and refused to move till Rei relented and bent down to quickly kiss her cousin, causing Yoshino to turn a bright shade of pink. In all the laughter Eriko walked over and quickly gave Rei a kiss upon the cheek as the mistletoe was above her head as well. Yoshino squawked in anger, sputtering that she should be the one to kiss her cousin. Sei next held the mistletoe over Shimako's head and Noriko nearly flew from her chair to kiss her Onee-sama soundly upon the lips before Sei could claim the honor herself. Deprived of her sport Sei turned to look at Yumi with a wicked gleam in her eye only to be waylaid by Youko who took the mistletoe and hung it from one of the decorations which dangled down from the ceiling. Yumi made certain not to walk beneath the hanging greenery as she was certain the former Rosa Gigantea was just waiting for the opportunity to pounce upon her and steal a kiss.

At one point during the festivities Sachiko and Yumi slipped out of the mansion and made their way outside to the back of it in order to exchange gifts. "I hope that you'll like it," Sachiko said a bit nervously. No matter the gift or the occasion she was always slightly afraid that what she had gotten Yumi would not be liked or well received. She knew in part that it was her own insecurities as Yumi had never been anything other than overly appreciative of every present. Still she couldn't help but look on anxiously as Yumi opened the giftwrapped bundle.

Yumi gently peeled away the tape, wanting to cherish and save even the wrapping paper as it had been selected by her Onee-sama specifically for her. Having finally worked open one end she extracted a Chinensis colored scarf that had clearly been hand knitted. "Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly even as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. It may have been her imagination however Yumi was certain she felt her Onee-sama's love enveloping her entire being and warming it as the scarf settled into place. "It's beautiful, Onee-sama! Arigatou!"

"Are you certain?" Sachiko enquired, nervously wringing her hands in a very unladylike fashion. "I have always treasured the knitted book cover you made for me," she confessed. "So I thought I would knit you something as well. I hope it will keep you warm and that you'll think of me when you use it, Yumi," Sachiko said in a rush.

"It's wonderful, Onee-sama. I'll treasure it always," Yumi affirmed even as she ran one hand lovingly over the end of the scarf that draped down across her chest. Sachiko smiled in relief, appeased that her gift had been well received. Yumi reached into her coat pocket and withdrew a small square box. _Onee-sama worked so hard on my gift. Mine is nowhere near as nice. I even bought it at the store rather than making her something myself._

Sachiko glanced down upon spying the box in the younger girl's hand. "Is that for me," she asked, curious what it could be?

"I…it's not much," Yumi stammered, suddenly uncertain and wishing she had gotten Sachiko something else. "I saw it when I went to Yamanashi to visit my grandmother this summer with my family. I instantly thought of you and so I had to get it," she finished with, her shoulders shrugging ever so slightly.

"Arigatou," Sachiko said as she accepted the small box from Yumi and started to unwrap it. Once it was unwrapped she could tell it was the type of box that jewelry usually came in. Sachiko carefully opened the box and quickly inhaled sharply upon seeing what lay within. There was a thin delicate silver chain clasped to either side of a Chinensis colored rose. "Oh Yumi, it's beautiful!" Sachiko gasped as she carefully removed it from the box while admiring the exquisite craftsmanship that had gone into the piece. Sachiko noticed a seam along the edges of the piece and gently pried the two halves apart to reveal that it was a locket. Within the locket was a picture of Sachiko and Yumi together in their Lillian uniforms. The former Rosa Chinensis instantly recognized it as the last picture of them taken on the day she graduated from high school, which made it the last time their picture was taken with the both of them wearing their Lillian uniforms. "Oh Yumi you shouldn't have," Sachiko said as she held the locket to her chest and regarded her Petite Soeur with tear filled sapphire eyes.

Yumi could feel her cheeks burning as she blushed, pleased that her gift had surprised the woman that meant so much to her. "I thought that if Onee-sama wore this then we would always be close together near your heart," Yumi explained. "Onee-sama is always…," Yumi swallowed heavily before continuing, "…always first within my heart and always will be."

Sachiko had to blink rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to slip free. Reaching out she gently caressed Yumi's cheek. "And you in mine, Yumi. Always," she said echoing Yumi's heart felt words. For long moments they stood there, saying with their eyes what was clearly in their hearts. Sachiko suddenly shivered and realized they had been outside for some time and as neither had taken their coat with them she was concerned for Yumi's health. "Perhaps we should return to the party before the others begin to worry about us?"

Yumi's smiled seemed to warm Sachiko from the inside out. Reaching out the young brunette took the older girl's hand in her own. "Yes. I would hate to have them all come looking for us," Yumi said with a grin. "They would no doubt be chilled as it is cold out here, Onee-sama. I'm certain they would come to the wrong conclusion as well."

"How scandalous," Sachiko gasped dramatically causing Yumi to giggle as they returned to the Rose mansion hand in hand. Before they went up the stairs though Sachiko had Yumi put the necklace on her as she couldn't wait to wear it. The rest of the afternoon passed even though those present wished it would continue on forever. All too soon it was time to call it a day. The en Boutons offered to return the following day to clean up so there would be no need to do so now. Perhaps due to all the previous times they had cleaned, no one was able to go with a good conscience till everything but the decorations had been cleaned and put away.

"So I shall see you all for our annual New Year's get together at my house correct?" Sachiko asked as they neared the path leading back towards the University. Everyone present assured her that they would indeed be attending. "Then I shall leave you here as I forgot a book I need for over the school break," she explained. "I'll go get it and then have my driver pick me up from the university entrance."

Yumi pouted silently not wanting to part company, however in the end there was nothing she could do and so she reluctantly went along with it and said farewell to her Onee-sama. As the remainder of their group walked down the gingko lined pathway the young Rosa Chinensis lagged behind slightly, silent as her thoughts were upon her Onee-sama as they always were when they parted ways. "I'm very impressed with Yumi-chan," said a voice near Yumi's shoulder causing her to look up sharply, startled by the interruption as she hadn't realized that anyone was walking next to her. "I was waiting for Yumi-chan to step beneath the mistletoe all day and you never did," Sei said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I knew as soon as I did you'd pounce on me Sei-sama," Yumi said with a weak smile.

"Is that so?" Sei asked with mock surprise. "I'm becoming predictable I guess."

"Only to those of us that are close to you and hence know you so well," Yumi explained as she looked ahead of her to the others walking along chatting softly with one another. "It was a nice party," Yumi commented.

Sei looked ahead as well and nodded slightly. "I've missed being with all of you," she confided in the other girl. "I see Sachiko once in a while as we go to the same university but it is rare I get to see Youko or Eriko. Even rarer is to see them both at the same time. I guess that is how life goes though," Sei continued with a soft sigh. "Life continues on and friends drift apart."

"Don't say that, Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed suddenly clutching Sei's arm and pulling the other woman tightly to her side. "I don't know what I would do if Sei-sama wasn't a part of my life!"

"You always spoil me. I think I too would be lost without Yumi-chan in my life," Sei confessed, enjoying the warmth of her friend against her and the manner in which Yumi grasped her arm so tightly. _I miss being needed like this. No, I miss Yumi-chan needing me like this_ , she corrected herself. _Perhaps she still needs me?_ Sei glanced to the side to see Yumi staring down at her feet as they walked. The former Rose Gigantea didn't fail to see the red blush that graced Yumi's cheeks nor how cute it made the younger girl appear. Sei quickly leaned in and kissed Yumi affectionately upon the cheek causing the other girl to squeak in surprise. "Arigatou, Yumi-chan. You always know the right words to say to make me happy when I'm not. It's one of the many things about you that I love, Yumi-chan! Not as much as your many life phases," Sei added playfully while she wagged a finger at her face to indicate she was referring to how expressive Yumi's face was when the younger girl was lost in thought.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi whined rather loudly causing Sei to chuckle and her friends ahead of them to glance back and then giggle when they realized it was just the usual play between Sei and Yumi. The two walked on in silence till the main gate came into view. "Arigatou, Sei-sama," Yumi finally said in a soft shy voice. "For always being there for me and listening to what I have to say no matter how silly it might be. I think that is one of the reasons that I love you and don't ever want to lose you from my life."

Sei smiled, truly touched by the younger girl's words. "I'll always be here for Yumi-chan should she need me," she informed the girl on her arm. "Such as now." Yumi turned and gave Sei a questioning look. "Unless I miss my guess, you've forgotten your school bag."

"EH!" Yumi exclaimed suddenly realizing that she had in fact forgotten it at the Rose Mansion. "I must have forgotten to pick it up because we were all busy cleaning and then getting ready to go." Yumi suddenly recalled that she had set it down to help Sachiko into her coat. She realized that she must have left it in the chair where she placed it. "Arigatou, Sei-sama. I'll go back and get it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sei asked pausing and turning to watch the retreating form of the younger girl.

"You just want another chance to catch me beneath the mistletoe, Sei-sama!" Yumi declared with a grin, seeing through the friendly offer. "I'll be fine," she finished, walking backwards away from the former Rosa Gigantea, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter.

Sei's answering grin told Yumi her guess had been correct. "You can't blame me for trying. Yumi-chan is just too cute! You scream ' _Hug Me_ ' just by standing there!" Sei replied with.

Yumi just rolled her eyes and then turned about to retrace her steps to the Rose Mansion, giving a wave of farewell to her senior over her shoulder. _That Sei-sama, she's something else_ ," Yumi thought to herself with a warm grin. _What would I do without her?_ The third year high school student realized that her heart was lighter than it had been since Sachiko had left for the University building to retrieve the book she needed. _Even though I know I will see Onee-sama again soon I just wish we could spend more time together_. Yumi's heart was sad as she wished it could be like it was the previous year even though her mind understood why it couldn't be. _Next year I'll be off to University as well and we'll see even less of each other than we do now._ Within Yumi's mind Sei's words echoed ' _Life continues on and friends drift apart'_. She knew with all certainty that she never wanted that to happen to Sachiko and herself.

As she neared the Rose Mansion once again the evening sky had darkened and the lights within the courtyards of the school blinked on sporadically. In the gathering gloom she noticed that they had left the lights on in the meeting room on the second floor. "It's a good thing I came back or else the lights would have been on for the entire break," she told herself even as she stepped up to the front door and opened it.

As she stepped through the door she could smell the sweet scent of apples. _The smell must be lingering from this morning and the party_ , Yumi thought with warm smile. _It really does reach all the way to the front door as well as smell wonderful._ Yumi started up the stairs thinking back to the party just a short while ago. The former Roses, having heard from the others about the tea Yumi had brought special for that day had asked to sample it as well. Unable to say no and not really wanting to, she had made them and everyone else a cup of the special tea she had brought for Sachiko and herself. Yumi smiled, as the tea had been a success so she was certain that she would have to purchase more of it. She didn't mind as she enjoyed the sweet flavor of it and the enticing aroma it gave off. There hadn't been very much left of the tea so Yumi had just placed it within the cabinet so that it could be used later. The Yamayurikai did not have a budget, preferring to donate it to those clubs in need, so anything they required such as tea or flowers they had to bring from home themselves. Yumi opened the biscuit door and stepped into the room only to freeze in place. "I've been waiting for you, Rosa Chinensis."

"O…Onee-sama," Yumi stammered, confused by the other woman's presence here. "I thought you were returning home after getting your book?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you had forgotten your book bag," Sachiko said as she walked over to the younger girl and started to unbutton Yumi's thick outer coat. "I figured you would realize that you didn't have it and would return here for it. I couldn't let this opportunity to spend more time with you slip past," Sachiko explained as she relived Yumi of her coat and the crossed to the coat rack to hang it up next to hers.

Yumi suddenly realized that if it hadn't been for Sei-sama she would have most likely gone all the way home without realizing that she was without her school bag. If she had done that she would have completely missed her Onee-sama waiting here for her. _Perhaps it would be best not to mention that_ , she figured. "Is that so?" Yumi asked, still stunned by the unexpected turn of events.

"I thought we could have some tea…just the two of us," Sachiko softly. The former Rosa Chinensis hadn't missed the fact that there had been only two tea cups prepared earlier that morning nor the fact that were it not due to a broken water pipe the other members of the Yamayurikai wouldn't have been present either.

"I see," Yumi finally said after a long pause. "Then let me get started on the tea, Onee-sama," Yumi offered, turning towards the Kitchenette area only to be stopped in her tracks.

"No!" Sachiko's commanding voice rang out startling Yumi. "I…I mean no, please have a seat and let me get it," she said in a softer tone.

Onee-sama…." Yumi's face clearly indicated the confusion the other woman's request was inflicting upon the younger girl's mental state and what she deemed as appropriate behavior.

"Please, Yumi. I think that for once I would like to serve you," Sachiko said softly. "You have always taken such wonderful care of me," she continued with as she crossed back to her little sister and steered Yumi into a seat at the table. "Please?" Sachiko's eye implored Yumi who finally nodded ever so slightly, finding herself unable to deny the woman with her anything. Sachiko smiled, causing Yumi's heart to flutter within her chest. The raven-haired beauty walked to the kitchenette area and promptly returned with a cup of tea as well as a small plate with two cookies upon it.

Yumi eyed the cookies for a moment before commenting. "Those look like the cookies I brought with me this morning."

"That's because they are," Sachiko informed her of as she returned to the kitchenette for her own cup of tea. "Please forgive me but this morning, when I heard that you had made them yourself, I had saved two to take home and enjoy just before bed," she explained as she returned and took the chair next to Yumi. "I know it was selfish of me but something about eating those before sleeping…." Sachiko glanced away, slightly embarrassed at what she was about to admit. "I…I somehow knew if I ate them just before sleeping that I would dream of you. We don't have nearly enough time together any more Yumi, so I am reduced to trying to see you in my dreams," Sachiko confessed staring down at her hands which were playing with the tea cup resting in the table top, unable to look at the girl next to her.

Yumi's breath hitched in her throat upon hearing Sachiko's words. "Onee-sama," she managed to force past the emotional lump that suddenly took up residence in her throat. Unable to say anything further, she reached out and took Sachiko's hand closest to hers and entwined their fingers together. The warmth of the hand in hers seemed to loosen the knot in her throat. "I have been missing Onee-sama's touch as well," Yumi said softly as she brought the back of the captured hand up to her cheek and brushed against it gently. "I miss all the times we used to be able to spend together, but mostly I simply miss you, Onee-sama," Yumi confessed with her heart in each and every word that left her lips.

Both women sat for a long while, their eyes staring at one another, capturing the contour of the other's face and once again committing it to memory. The silence stretched on between them yet neither minded. The presence of one another lent comfort and tranquility to each other's state of mind. It was as if only when they were together did they each feel complete. When they were apart they felt as if they were merely half of one whole. Eventually one spoke and then the other and they passed the time is soft conversation speaking about whatever came to mind. It was during one of the pauses between conversations that Yumi happened to glance out the window. "It's snowing," she said in amazement. Both women stood and went to the window to look out upon the gently falling white stuff. Yumi slipped her gaze to the woman at her side, suddenly finding Sachiko's nearness to be a little on the intoxicating side. "So beautiful," Yumi breathed aloud without realizing it, completely enchanted by the woman standing next to her.

Sachiko felt her cheeks burn into a slow pleasant blush as she had caught Yumi's comment as well as noticed from the corner of her eye that the younger girl wasn't looking out at the snow at the time she had uttered it. _Not nearly as pretty as you are to me, Yumi_ , she said silently to herself. The two of them remained by the window watching the beautiful display of nature that no artist's brush could ever reproduce. "Perhaps we should be going," Sachiko finally said upon realizing that it was growing late.

Yumi could clearly hear the reluctance in her Onee-sama's voice yet she too realized that it was late and soon their parents may begin to worry if they didn't leave for home. "It is rather late," Yumi agreed, her tone matching that of Sachiko's. Yumi quickly gathered the cups and plate and washed them before drying them and putting them away.

Sachiko watched Yumi work, only then realizing at that moment just how much she had missed the time spent here with Yumi. There was a sharp ache in her chest that refused to go away. Seeing her Petite Soeur finish she stood and retrieved her coat and school bag, putting on the former before taking up the latter and turning to see that Yumi was ready to go as well. "Yumi, come here please," Sachiko instructed as the younger of the pair was a few feet away. When Yumi was finally standing directly before her she held out her school bag to the slender girl. "Hold this please?" Sachiko asked. Yumi smiled taking the offered school bag; knowing what was coming, having been through this many times before over the past several years. Sachiko reached out and adjusted the collar to Yumi's coat. "You're a very stubborn girl," she told Yumi with a vexed expression and a note of reproach in her voice, causing a look of confusion to appear upon the brunette's expressive features. "I waited all afternoon for you to do it and you never did," Sachiko gently scolded the bewildered younger girl who hadn't a clue what her Onee-sama was speaking of.

Yumi was shocked and dismayed. _What didn't I do? Did I forget to thank her for her present?_ The current Rosa Chinensis quickly went through the events of the day looking for something she should have done but failed to do. Try as she might she could not call to mind anything that would warrant her Onee-sama displeasure or the need to call her out for not doing it. "Gomennasai, Onee-sama-," she started to say only to be stopped by a fingertip against her lips. Large quizzical brown eyes looked to the woman before her only to see her tilt her head back and look upwards. On impulse Yumi's eyes also traveled up only to fall upon the dangling piece of mistletoe that Youko had strung up after liberating it from Sei.

"I've been waiting for you to step under that all this time," Sachiko said, her voice causing Yumi to return her gaze to the face of her Onee-sama. Sachiko's heart was racing so quickly she thought it would explode within her chest as she reached up and cupped Yumi's cheeks in her hands before leaning down and bringing her mouth to those soft pink lips that she had so longed to taste. There was the flavor of apples from the tea they had just drunk a short time ago. Sachiko thought she rather liked that taste upon Yumi's lips. A warm shiver traversed her spine as she felt Yumi, who had remained frozen for a moment, suddenly stand up upon her toes and push into the kiss, returning it earnestly. Sachiko never heard the thump of two book bags hitting the floor she only knew that she felt slender arms encircle her waist and pull her up close against Yumi's body. The kiss was everything she had hoped it would be and far more than she had ever dared to dream. After what seemed to be several minutes Sachiko leaned back breaking their first kiss. She nearly surrendered to a second kiss as she saw Yumi's questing lips following hers as they retreated. "Arigatou," she breathed in a satisfied sigh, causing Yumi's chocolate eyes, which had drooped closed at some point, to snap open. Taking an unsteady step back Sachiko reached down and picked up one of the school bags, careless if it was her own or Yumi's, and turned towards the biscuit colored door. "Shall we be going?" she asked over her shoulder even as she started walking from the room. Yumi's head pivoted slowly and followed Sachiko's progress till she was out of the room. "Coming Yumi?" Sachiko called from the top of the stairs, snapping the younger girl from her comatose state. Yumi quickly made to follow but stopped at the door before turning around and quickly retracing her steps only to reach up and take down the mistletoe before slipping it into her school bag. Yumi hurried from the room, pausing to turn the lights out on her way out. With a goofy grin upon her features the Rosa Chinensis made her way down the stairs to her waiting Onee-sama with every intention of making certain the New Year started off the best way possible…with a little help from the mistletoe in her bag.


End file.
